Blood of a Goddess
by XxSakuraBiyorixX
Summary: The vampire Elektra is over 3000 years old, but there's more to her than just age. With her abilities she finds that The One True Authority has taken a turn for the worse and that even the progeny of the man she once loved is involved. Enraged she comes out of her darkness to bring them back to the light. Little does she know not all of them want to be helped. EricxOCxGodric
1. Prologue

The lights of Tokyo began to dull in my eyes. I didn't think anything more of the high-pitched voices that used to amuse me, or the candy-licking sluts that followed me around like disciples. I wanted no more midnight views of Mount Fuji or drifting contests in the dark. It was these thoughts that rampaged through my head as I laid back in my bathtub and drank the True Blood that seemed to barely satisfy my hunger. But it was better than the rabbit blood I used to live off of.

I had abandoned my bloodlust nearly a thousand years ago, while the newborns were ravaging villages and tearing through whore houses I sat in the shadows, shaking my head and sipping on my squirrel. I couldn't thoroughly tell you why without writing a memoir of the first two thousand years of my life, which (though I may be immortal and have all the time in the world) I am not interested in doing even in the slightest.

I will share with you one thing about myself as of yet. My name is Elektra. The rest I am sure you'll grow to learn in the later chapters of this small portion of a greater autobiography (which I remind you will never be written.)

Now as I basked in the starlight on the top of one of the many skyscrapers scattered across this great land, I forgot about my past. I laid my head back in the water and sunk down, holding the breath I didn't have to take and going under completely. The water engulfed me and I sighed in happiness at the simplicity of it. While all the other affairs of a vampire as old as I were complicated, simple moments like this gave me a short break to relax.

That was until fate stepped in.

I opened my eyes under the water, watching the ripples and stars disappear to where I was somewhere else. I was far across the world now, in a place that smelled like beer and piss and sweat and drunken humans. But not only that, there were vampires here, and they were delirious.

I watched as they gallivanted down the streets as if they owned them, scanning my head for their names. I did recognize Russell Edgington, a vampire nearly as old as I was, and Salome, someone who used to be one of my very own close friends and that I was well aware had joined The Vampire Authority. Those two I could believe were causing this ruckus in the midst of such a large human population. However, I then recognized Eric Northman, someone I had much contact with over the years.

Eric had been one of my greatest allies several times in situations that no human would ever understand, and I had been his. He was a great friend to me, and his maker had been a man that I had loved ever since I'd met him. Though we eventually found our differences and I had moved to Ireland to enjoy my nights in the many pubs there, I still cared for him deeply. It had been nearly a hundred years since I'd last seen him, and seeing Eric's face made me miss him dearly. I had a quick thought that maybe I'd go see him soon, but it passed when I realized that now her vision showed Eric and his intoxicated friends were now feasting on a bridal party.

Hardly anything ever shocked me now, because I'd seen vampires go on killing frenzies before in my visions and never had I felt the need to interfere simply because I didn't care. But this time I was intrigued by the fact that these vampires seemed to be under the influence of some drug, one that I had never seen before, and that was rare. Vampires were known for their high tolerance of most substances and never once had I seen one so high they couldn't control their own bloodlust. Not to mention that Eric Northman was participating in this act of idiocy, and though he did seem to have many problems controlling himself, never had he gone this far.

And then I saw it, the thing that finally convinced my barely intrigued mind to butt my nose into the business of these rambling idiots. _It _was Lilith.

Lilith in her true form, rising from a pool of blood on the floor. That was certainly a sight to see, but a very wrong one at that. I had remembered hearing stories about the creator of all vampires, which was why I was curious. I had read myself in the Vampyre Bible that Lilith met the sun long before I was even born. Lilith now rising from the ground meant only one thing.

That these "Authority" members were drinking from the ancient vile that held the vampire mothers blood.

I gasped out in anger, water splashing everywhere as I sat up in the tub. Sensing my rage my progeny came running in, her curly red hair flying about her face as she watched me get out of the tub.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, handing me a towel.

"Come." I snapped, drying off my hair and rushing towards the door. "We're leaving tonight."

"Okay." Was all she said, because she knew prying any information out of me at this point was near hopeless.

I had lived with Morrigan nearly all of my existence. She was already over two thousand years old, and she had grown to a very powerful vampire, one of my most loyal children. We had a bond that couldn't rival even that of sisters, and I loved her more than my own self.

She followed me to my closet and picked out a few things for me to wear. I had lived through so many changes in fashion I had lost interest in it. She had given into to picking my outfits for me since her rebirth, and I had no objections.

"The Vampire Authority has failed." I told her as I shoved on a pair of skinny jeans. "They have drank the blood of Lilith, and have joined forces with Russell Edgington."

"I thought he had met the true death." Morrigan pondered, and I shook my head.

"Apparently not." I told her. "We're leaving tonight."

"I'll call for the jet." She said, moving to pick up her cell phone, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"No." I grabbed her cell phone and shut it for her, gently gliding it into the back pocket of her jeans before she even knew it. "We have no time. We must take flight."

"Yes, my lady." Morrigan nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"For the millionth time, _literally_, please just call me Elektra… or ma'am or something." I pulled on a leather jacket and my favorite boots. "'My lady' makes me sound so old and queen-like."

"Yes, ma'am." Morrigan smirked and I shook my head at her, before we both disappeared out the window.


	2. Chapter 1

I needed answers and I knew that instead of going straight to the stubborn source (Eric), I would start with his beloved Pam. As soon as I stepped foot outside of the famed vampire nightclub, _Fangtasia_, I knew for a fact Eric wasn't there. Though his scent did linger, which meant that he had been there recently. I watched as dozens of prettied-up humans stood in line to get in, only a few of them actually succeeding. Morrigan sneered, never really having a taste for "fangbanger's" while I always thought they were amusingly suicidal. Even if I had no bloodlust left I could still enjoy the irony of their stupidity.

I took several strides towards the front door, walking straight past the aggravated humans and to the bouncer at the door.

"Hey that's not fair!" One of the stupid ones called.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, you can't cut in line." A rather large and intimidating vampire told me as I approached him.

I laughed at him, shaking my head. "Sweety, you're too young to be telling me what I can and cannot do."

He gasped when he found my fingers wrapped around his neck, hissing and baring his fangs at me as I lifted him off the ground. I didn't feel the need to do such a thing as I threw him against the wall and entered the club with Morrigan at my side.

As soon as I walked in I could smell blood everywhere. Writhing bodies and careless laughter filled my ears and I soon found this place was a lot more welcoming than most vampire bars I'd been to. But that wasn't what I was here for.

My reason for arrival stood by the bar, studiously watching a dark skinned vampire I assumed she had made. I weaved through the crowd, taking Pam by surprise as I appeared before her, leaning against the bar and giving her the dangerous smirk I offered all my old friends. I watched her freeze, her eyes wide with realization.

"Elektra." She muttered from her voluptuous lips. "What are you-"

"Oh, you know why." I waved her off. "Where is Eric?"

"I don't-"

I grabbed her neck just as I had the bouncer, the urgency and danger in my eyes far more visible than before.

"Pamela, I suggest you tell me where he is. Right now." I snapped, ignoring the way Morrigan swept away her progeny as if she was a small fly, sending her back against a wall of alcohol bottles.

I sighed, realizing how half the room was either growling at me in defense of a fellow vampire or running out the door screaming. "Morrigan, you didn't have to make a scene."

She shrugged at me and I shook my head before looking back to Pam. I removed my hand from her throat and straightened out my jacket.

"Shall we talk somewhere more private?" I smiled more warmly at her, and she nodded quickly before leading me to her office.

I threw a look over my shoulder to the others around us before glancing over at Morrigan.

"Settle the crowd, darling." I told her before following Pam.

The blond vampire was more shaken than I'd ever seen her, but she always seemed to be that way around me. While she kept her cold, no-bullshit attitude around others she knew me as more of a danger than any other being she'd ever met. I also took no one's bullshit, I just had more morals than to kill someone for just pissing me off. However, I wasn't above torture. And after all, living as long as I had I knew more ways to torture a vampire than any other.

"Now, where were we?" I sighed, leaning back against the door and watching her intently. "Oh yes, you were going to tell me where Eric is."

"I don't know." She huffed, and I watched her hold back her emotion carefully. "He released me."

"He released you…" I raised an eyebrow at her, not truly believing what I was hearing but knowing it was true. "That's odd. Eric had a special kind of infatuation for you. Why?"

"He had other matters to attend to." Pam muttered, looking away from me at the ground.

"Okay, so listen, Pam." I stood up straight and took several slow steps towards her, loving when she tensed up. "I'm on a tight schedule. It seems you maker has gone bat-shit crazy, along with several others. Your cooperation means the survival of hundreds of thousands of human and vampire lives. Without your assistance war will be upon us and I won't even be able to guarantee your safety."

Pam stood in shock for a few moments before stuttering out an answer.

"The last I heard he was bringing Russell Edgington to The Authority…" She said. "He was going to die if he didn't… and possibly if he did. I don't even know if he's still alive…"

"Oh, he's still alive." I grumbled, but her eyes brightened.

I bit my lip, tapping my chin with my index finger in thought.

"So let me get this straight…" I started. "Russell Edgington didn't meet the true death a year ago. He was free this whole time?"

"No." She shook her head and loosened up a little bit with her signature eye roll. "He was encased in concrete. Eric and Bill thought it seemed more just. Obviously he was going to get out sometime."

"Bill?" I questioned.

"The King of Louisiana." She told me. "He's been a problem for a while now. But for some odd reason Eric and him seem to be butt buddy's now."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "In the literal sense?"

"_No!_" Pam gasped in horror before lowering her voice. "At least I hope not. That would just be absolutely disgusting."

"Ah…" I shook the thought out of my head. "So Edgington got out? How?"

"I don't know…" Pam shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that he did and Eric and Bill traded his life for their own. The last time I saw he was leaving to hunt Russell down and bring him to the counsel."

"I see." I muttered. "Well that's just peachy. Looks like I'm going to New Orleans."

"What did Eric do? What did you see?" Pam pleaded as I turned to the door.

My hand froze on the door handle, wondering if I should even tell her what I had seen. I came to the conclusion that she'd worry herself to death if I didn't tell her something.

"He didn't do anything yet." I told her finally, knowing that a lie would be better than the truth. "But don't worry. I'm going to stop him from doing whatever stupidity he has planned next."

Pam wasn't able to protest as I disappeared out the door. Morrigan merely watched as I passed her by before taking her own sweet time to follow me out the door.

"Find out anything new?" She asked as we stepped into the fresh night air.

"Sure." I told her flatly. "I found out that Eric Northman is just as much of an imbecile as he was two hundred years ago."

She laughed before we took to the skies.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! If you're reading this, please understand this is my first True Blood story and I'm fairly new at the whole True Blood realm. Also, reviews are so very welcome. 3 I do like knowing how I'm doing. Thanks! And enjoy!**

Arriving outside the headquarters of The Authority, I could smell the blood soaking the place without even stepping foot inside. I growled in disgust before simply passing by the guards without so much as a swipe of my hand. Once inside I was ambushed by thousands of laser light scopes pointing straight at my heart. Morrigan and I both took each of them out without much effort on our part, but we kept one special one alive.

"We need to speak with The Authority." I told him gingerly. "Mind helping us out?"

"I would rather die." He growled, fangs bared.

I popped out my own fangs and smiled. "Now that can be arranged, but I would like to gain access to the lower quarters first."

With a nod of my head Morrigan grabbed him by the back of his uniform and dragged him to the elevator. With his blood and fingerprint we gained access to the lift. With a swift sweep of my arm I swiped off his head and left his remains scattering the floor.

Once inside I tried to straighten myself out, grumbling in distaste at the several tendons and patches of skin clung to my favorite pair of white-wash jeans. I brushed it off and pushed back my auburn hair in an attempt to at least make myself look presentable.

"I expect they'll be waiting for us." Morrigan said, and I only laughed.

The elevator doors opened and we were attacked yet again, only this time they shot on sight and we were given little time to duck out of the way. I lifted my hand up and sent electricity pulsing through the lights, making the bulbs explode in their sockets and plunging us into darkness. In the little time it took for their eyes to adjust most of them were already dead.

I looked up to the secretary hiding behind her desk, seemingly terrified by the blood splattered on the both of us. I smiled warmly at her before approaching.

"We'd like to speak with The Authority, please." I said warmly.

"The-they're in a meeting..." She whimpered.

"Oh, this won't take long." I flashed my fangs in a sweet smile. "I'd just like to have a quick word. If you could lead us to them that would simply be lovely."

She cowered back, nodding before walking around her desk and leading us through a few doors. Before we'd even entered I could hear their voices. I made out each of them except for Eric, who seemed to be keeping his mouth shut.

"You bomb the factories." A deep voice presented. "There are only five of them. Destroy them publicly. And force mainstreamers to feed on humans… As they were meant to."

It was merely a second after those words that the doors flew open and I pushed the little secretary to the side. All eyes were on me as my eyes cut through each and every one of them.

"I'm not so sure you have the right to decide what we were _meant _to do." I growled at the man whose voice I knew I had heard.

I noted eight of them, but paid it barely any mind.

"Elektra!" Russell clapped his hands in welcome before moving to stand up. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Sit your puny little ass down, Russel Edgington, before I rip it off." I snapped.

"Oooo, so feisty." Russell gave me a wink before obeying my order.

"How did you get in here?" Salome demanded, eyeing the secretary now hiding in the corner.

"I don't know, ask the trail of body's we left behind." I crossed my arms at them. "Someone want to explain to me what's going on? And where is Roman?"

"Roman is dead." A little dark headed girl who seemed a tad bit familiar informed me. "He did not embrace the truth, so he had to die."

"Nora." Eric finally hissed at her, his eyes pleading for her to shut up.

"Nora?!" I shouted, enraged at the deception before me. "I thought surely Godric had made a pure vampire out of both of you but now I see _this?! _The both of you have joined up with this band of mad fools?! How _dare _you spoil the name of your maker."

Eric seemed to look away, not taking much from the outburst as Nora shrunk back in her seat.

"And who are you to barg in here and call us such names?" A dark skinned man who seemed to know little of who I was demanded.

"Who am I?" I laughed. "Oh, dear, Morrigan, who am I?"

My progeny seemed almost as amused as I was at the man's ignorance, but even Russell didn't seem to crack a smile at that joke.

"I am Elektra, daughter of Aphrodite." I finally told him. "And I assure you, I am not one to be challenged, mister…?"

"Kibwe. My name is Kibwe." He finally said, pushing back from his chair. "And you expect me to believe you're the daughter of some mythical whore?"

"Oh, now you've done it." Russell sighed, shaking his head at Kibwe as my lips turned up into a dark smile.

I didn't speak. However when I lifted my hand Kibwe called out in agony. I watched as he fell to the floor, writhing on the ground like a fish out of water.

"You dare to call my mother a whore again, and I won't hesitate to make your unbeating heart burst within your chest." I said, almost kindly. "Are we understood, Kibwe?"

I released him and he crawled back into the chair whence he came. I then turned to the others, my eyes wandering over each of them.

"Would anyone like to tell me why I got a miraculous vision of the eight of you _feasting _on a wedding party and summoning the presence of Lilith?" I asked calmly.

There were no words, just silence. They sat there like disobedient children refusing to confess to their wrongdoings.

"You have all of five seconds to answer before I start killing off each of you one by one." Morrigan stated, knowing it was exactly what I was about to say. I was just happy she'd be doing my dirty work for me.

"Five…" She started.

I watched as their eyes met each other's, not knowing whether to answer or to keep quiet. They all rightfully looked positively terrified, and that only helped feed my ego a little. Other than that it just annoyed me.

"Four…"

My eyes caught Eric's as he blatantly starred at me. I watched his flat gaze shift from defense to almost pleading in less than half a second. This made me curious as to what he was doing there in the first place.

"Three…"

I could obviously tell he didn't want to be here, and I wasn't even too sure he believed in their ridiculous cause, but I did know that if he was there against his will, it was my duty to Godric to get him out.

"Two…"

My gaze shifted to Nora who now kept her timid eyes on the table in front of her, praying to Lilith like she was some… God.

It clicked in my head just as Morrigan opened her mouth to finish her countdown. But it was when my progeny was nearly two centimeters away from ripping out the heart out of some nerdy looking church-going guy that looked almost exactly like the religious freak from TV that I finally opened my mouth.

"Wait." I merely muttered, and Morrigan froze, not daring to move a single inch as I reexamined everyone in the room. "I think I know what's going on here…"

I appeared beside Nora, leaning down against the table and watching intently as she continued to pray. I smirked darkly when she slowly looked up at me.

"You drank the sacred blood of Lilith, didn't you my darling?" I asked her with a smile.

"Lilith wanted us to…" Nora whispered, inching away from me in fear.

"Lilith…wanted you to?" I shook my head. "Lilith is _dead._"

"We saw her!" The little nerdy guy exclaimed.

"Oh, I know you saw her." I nodded to them. "I'm well aware. But you see, there's a reason no one is allowed to drink the blood of our creator. I'm sure as former true Authority members, you're well aware of that, no?"

The silence that followed discouraged me.

"Drinking the blood of Lilith opens doors that are better off closed!" I snapped. "Do you not understand that?! The blood is nearly six thousand years old, and that of our creator none the less. It's effects are like LSD or acid to humans. It degenerates you into doing terrible things."

"These _terrible things _are what we are meant to be." A dark haired man told me.

I snickered. "What is your name, brave one?"

"Bill. Bill Compton." He stood up from his seat, daring me with his eyes to come closer.

Needless to say I didn't even need to.

"Well, well." I clapped my hands as I stood up straight. "The infamous 'butt-buddy' of Eric Northman himself and king of Louisiana, Bill motherfucking Compton. How old are you, Bill?"

"I do not believe that is any of your business." He smarted back.

"One hundred and seventy five and far more stupid than he thinks he is." Eric cut in, making me smile at how proud I was of his sarcastic attitude.

"I see." I smirked. "Well, Mr. Compton I do believe we have never met. However your track record proceeds you. But do know that if you do continue to be a problem, you won't _be _anymore. Are we understood?"

Bill simply glared at me while Eric shoved him back down into his seat.

"What kind of name is _Bill _anyways?" I scoffed before turning back to the others. "Now let's see. How are we going to solve this problem? I could just kill you all like I've done all the rest of your little minions, but that hardly seems fair. I already feel bad for killing them. I could take the blood and keep it somewhere safe, far away from all of you. But that's just too much work. Or…"

I glanced up at them, watching as all their frightened little eyes were on me.

"Or I could join you."

"_WHAT?!_" Morrigans voice echoed in the hall and I quickly hushed her.

"Three thousand is a big number, and only a thousand of it did I spend having fun." I muttered, knowing good and well that I was lying through my teeth, but I was a good actor. "I'm bored. Maybe it's time for a change…"

"Who says we would welcome you to this new Authority?" Salome demanded.

"Awww, honey." I smiled warmly at her before appearing at her side and whispering softly in her ear. "Who says you have a choice?"


	4. Chapter 3

It was true that I was possibly the most powerful vampire any of these people had ever come across. That fact alone was mostly why I liked my privacy. I never meddled much in the affairs of vampires or human alike, but sometimes my everlasting life did get a little boring and I felt the need to spice it up a bit. And even though I did value each human life I was not afraid to take their existence away, at least not for such a short period a time I was sure this would be. Every vampire had their dark age, some even had several. I was one of the few blessed to live long enough to know how to find peace afterwards.

"I'm wondering what exactly you're thinking." Morrigan hissed as we followed Russell down a few walkways to where our living quarters would be.

"Then keep wondering." I smiled over at her. "Us vampires are such complicated creatures, don't you think?"

She huffed and I knew for once she was extremely confused as to why I would do such a thing. I had always taught her to stand tall in her beliefs and as of right now she believed that uselessly killing humans was a waste of her time, no matter how annoying they were.

"Here you go." Russell opened a pair of French doors into a lovely room decorated in dark hues of pink, something I wasn't so sure I liked. "Elektra, this is your living quarters. Morrigan, my sweet, yours is right next door. We have a meeting early tomorrow night over breakfast, and I sure do hope to see you there."

He exited with one of his old-fashioned bow's before disappearing down the hallway again.

I turned to look around the room, my keen eyesight capturing several cameras in just one sweep.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I shook my head before snapping my fingers and watching sparks fly from each of them. "There we go."

It hardly shocked me when a rush of air passed me and two very cold and lifeless gray eyes gazed upon me. I turned and smiled at Eric as he stood merely two feet away from me.

"How pleasant." I told him before turning back to Morrigan. "Leave us."

In an instant Morrigan was gone and I was left alone with the one I was certain I was going to have to watch closely over the coming days. A few moments of silence passed, as usual for the both of us. Usually it's either me not knowing what to say to him or him wondering if his next words are going to tempt me to rip out his heart.

But this time it was different. It was like I was watching him struggle with words not because he was afraid of me, but because he honestly didn't know what to say. I could see the pain in his eyes even though he tried so well to hide it. I watched it grow and grow until even he couldn't hide it anymore and just simply looked away.

I didn't speak, my eyes wandering from the new hairdo I didn't quite recognize down his perfectly shaped jawline towards his lips. I watched them part as if he was going to say something, and then close again. I grew tired of waiting.

"Well, how about we start with hello?" I asked him, almost softly.

"Hello." Eric grumbled, looking like a disgruntled teenage boy in his anguish.

"Eric…" I said quietly. "What are you doing here? Though Godric did have his lustful years the last I heard that was long over. He must be saddened by your turn in loyalty."

"I am still loyal to Godric." Eric choked out. "It is not my fault I'm here. But the compound is on lockdown and for me there's no way out. I am stuck with these Lilith-loving freaks until I find a way out of here."

I watched him begin to pace around the room, not once looking me in the eyes even as I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Eric, what in the world is going on here?" I asked him. "I'm a bit confused as to how this all came about."

"That's a long story." Eric muttered. "All you need to know is Salome and Nora conspired with Russell to have Roman staked so they could take over The Authority just because they think Lilith is some vampire God who apparently wants us to turn humans into cattle and feed and bathe in their blood. Which I would have no objection to a hundred years ago, but since then…"

When he trailed off he fell into a chair several yards away from the fireplace. He let his head fall into his hands and I stood in awe for just a few moments.

Eric was never one to show such emotion, especially around others. All Eric believed in was himself, he did not believe in good nor evil. He was usually cold and condescending with just a hint of care behind his eyes that he thought he hid so well. But now that he was openly breaking down I was at a loss for words, which has happened only a handful of times in the millennium's I had been alive.

"Eric…" I touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I waited a few seconds, curiously watching as bloody tears dripped from his eyes down to his pants leg.

"Godric is dead."

Those words made my heart freeze in my chest. I could feel my insides ripping me apart and everything I had once known about myself seemed irrelevant. I let go of the part of me that I had kept so strong for all these years. And in the back of my head the teenage boy I had once met in battle looked sadly upon me as I broke down to my knees and bloody tears welled up behind my eyes.

"No…" I shook my head as Eric dared to look up at me. "No… how could I not have seen?!"

Rage welled up inside of me and power radiated in my chest. I saw it, in my head. I saw both Eric and Godric on a roof, with a small blond woman, a human. I saw their faces, heard their conversation and watched as my dear friend, my lover burst into a blue flame as he welcomed the sunlight.

"_Why?!_" I cried, tears pouring out as Eric moved to put his arms around me. "Why could he not tell me? How could I not see? Was I not important enough?"

Eric shook his head. "He only felt he had outgrown his existence. Even his children weren't good enough to live for anymore."

I pushed away from Eric, our bloody eyes connecting. "I have lived nearly three thousand years. I have lived through war and plague. I have murdered and I have raped, I have done _terrible _things and several times I've considered meeting the sun myself, but never once was I so _selfish _that I actually did it! What would Morrigan do without me? We've lived together so long I would fear for her safety if I simply gave up. Godric was never selfish… He was cold once, and he hated himself for so long, but he was never selfish…"

"Godric was always selfish." Eric muttered. "From the day he killed his own master to the day he burned, he was selfish."

I shook my head, appearing next to the door and throwing it open.

"Go." I whispered. "It's almost dawn and I must go to ground. So must you. We will talk tomorrow."

I only met Eric's eyes once more before he was gone, and I slammed the door behind him. I wasn't sure if it was anger or helplessness I had seen in him, but I knew for a fact I was feeling both at the time.

Anger only met that I was a nuclear bomb ready to blow. I was always a hot head, and Godric used to find it amusing. He used to like the way I would rip vampires to shreds just for daring to challenge me. And when it came his time that he finally found peace in his own life, whenever I'd get mad he'd always be right there…

Thinking about the way he would hold me only made me even more angry. Angry at him, angry at myself, even angry at the sun for taking him away. I only wanted my own peace back, the peace I had always found when he'd whisper a sweet Gaulish lullaby to me.

Sure he had always thought my diet was ridiculous and I had hardly ever cared. He had tried many times to get to drink from humans again but each time I would shove a bunny in his face and laugh as he recoiled. I found no pleasure in killing those who couldn't at least attempt to fight back. Vampires were at least fun to watch explode.

I turned back to my room, falling lifelessly on my bed and letting the blankets soak up my tears. I didn't want to think anymore, nor did I want to feel. But even as I forced myself to sleep I could see his bright eyes in the back of my head, and I dreamed of him. And only then did I dream of happiness.


	5. Chapter 4

Walking into a room full of psychotic vampires didn't do much to help my mood, but I didn't think much of it. At this point my heart was blocked off by my brain and I reminded myself that Godric would not have wanted this madness to continue, and that I had to stop it in the most strategic way possible. These people had already started a war, but it was going to take my thousand year expertise to end it, that much I knew.

On the TV a Tru Blood factory was up in flames. The announcer spoke of acts of terrorism possibly from humans but I didn't dare believe it. I knew good and well The Authority had orchestrated the whole thing their selves.

On a large table there was a human, naked and tied down. I assumed he was going to be our meal tonight and though he looked hardly appetizing to me, the others were practically foaming at the mouth.

"It's begun." Salome said as she circled the table.

I paid hardly any attention to her, avoiding the eyes of the others as I sauntered to my empty spot, Morrigan standing directly behind me.

"Praise Lilith." Bill exclaimed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"In celebration of her holy war, let us feast." Nora smiled as the man writhed on the table. "In Lilith's name."

I rolled my eyes yet again, not even bothering to open my mouth at how ridiculous they both sounded.

"Should we say grace?" Russell asked, making me snicker quietly to myself and earn several disapproving looks from the others. "Northman?"

I laughed out loud at that one. "Eric saying grace? I couldn't even get Eric to say thank you on the many occasions I've saved his life. And I'm pretty convincing."

"Prayer is a new concept to me." Eric said, almost sarcastically. "Perhaps someone with a little more… experience should do it."

I smirked at him, momentarily forgetting our exchange the previous night.

"It would be my honor!" The sniveling little brownnoser I've come to know as Reverend Steve Newlin said. "Here's a tried and true one from my human days."

I raised an eyebrow at him, glancing over at Eric as if to ask him with my eyes if this guy was for real. He simply shrugged and twisted his amused gaze over at the good Reverend.

"There once was a cock and a hen who gave lunch to a goose in a pen. 'Good Lord!' said the goose, 'Bless this food for our use and us for thy service.' Amen!"

I repressed my laughter yet again. I was beginning to see how entertaining this was going to be, and decided it was a wise choice to allow them to live on just for my sick pleasure.

Russell exploded in his flirtatious laughter again. "Charming!"

The others however did not look so amused. Such as Salome who looked like she was two seconds away from blowing a gasket.

I just smiled and sat back to enjoy the show, before she started up on her own prayer, one I didn't care to listen to since Salome was much less interesting to me than the others. She was a cold, power hungry bitch, which I would've respected had she not got in my way. But as I looked at her across the table, watching her pray to her senseless god, I smiled.

This was going to be fun.

I stood in front of the shrine they had made out of the blood of Lilith, my eyes boring through the glass and into the silky red liquid myself. I wondered for a moment what it would be like to taste it, and cringed at myself. I had seen what it had done to the others, through their own eyes. In the end they were all broken inside, ripped apart by the very blood that made them. In my eyes each one of them was a slave to the cause of a broken religion and an imaginary bitch.

"Do you always sneak, Mr. Compton?" I asked the air, knowing good and well that behind me in the doorway was where he stood in all his condescending glory. "You do forget that you are a mere child to me, being only a hundred or so years old, don't you?"

"I forget nothing." He said as he sauntered into the room behind me. "I simply wish to reflect in the presence of the holy blood of Lilith."

I laughed and turned to face him. "Oh do you now?"

As soon as I caught his gaze a flood of images came rushing back to me. The civil war, a dead child, a ruthless maker, a changed man, and the pretty little eyes of the girl I had seen on the roof with Godric. I tilted my head at him, pursing my lips from curiosity.

"The blond one, what is her name?" I demanded.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean." He defended, even though I knew good and well he was lying.

"Looks like I'm going to have to eat it out of you." I mumbled before appearing at his back.

With a simple movement I had his neck bent to the side, the scent of his vampire blood filling my nostrils just moments before I sank in my fangs. He writhed and screamed, but even when the guard came they didn't care try to touch me, simply because they knew better.

In his blood I saw his memories, but one in particular seemed to stand out.

Sookie Stakehouse was a half faerie waitress from Bon Temps, Louisiana. She could read minds and had what she liked to all "microwave fingers" but that wasn't what Bill remembered most about her. He remembered her softness, how beautiful she was when she moved underneath him in bed, how human she made him feel. He remembered her kisses and the way she would always try to do the right thing, but mostly led to the death and pain of her friends. He remembered the tears in her eyes as she told both him _and _Eric Northman that she couldn't accept either of them. (This tidbit made me even more interested than before, but that was beside the point.)

"Sookie Stakehouse, huh?" I hissed as I withdrew my fangs and shoved him against the guards that were pointing their guns at me. "Oh, put those down, you idiots. You can't kill me."

They lowered their weapons as Bill stumbled back, glaring holes into me as he grasped his neck. I licked the blood from my lips and grinned.

"Oh, Bill, Bill, Bill." I laughed. "You say you don't care about humans, but that is not entirely true, is it? You're lying to yourself friend, and it will indeed lead to your own destruction."

"Sookie means nothing to me anymore." Bill snapped, lying through his wretched teeth. He opened his mouth again to protest but I cut him off.

"Oh, shut up you puny little power hungry child." I rolled my eyes, taking a few extra steps towards the glass case containing Lilith's blood. "You're pissed off and heart broken. So you've turned to this… _Lilith_ for mending. Which for someone as young as you I could maybe understand. But to _pretend _that you are this mighty soldier for the cause is just… well, it's funny to be honest."

I giggled as he glowered at me, and I knew I was hitting a right spot.

"Bill, darling, there is nothing to be ashamed of in pain and loss." I finally said, running my finger down the side of the glass. "You have yourself convinced that Sookie is nothing compared to the love and acceptance Lilith has to offer you. But you are mistaken. Lilith is a false god. Nothing more."

I turned back to him, watching as he chose his actions wisely and turned to walk away. This made me smile proudly before turning back to the case.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews :) They really keep me going when I have writers block :) **


	6. Chapter 5

It was merely a day later I woke up from my sleep, visions of a new plan of escape Eric himself had brewed up fresh in my brain.

I hissed in anger, not bothering to get dressed before rushing out the doors. In only my flimsy little pink nightgown, I rushed down the halls towards the lobby. I could smell the disturbance so strongly it made me wonder if Eric was still going to be alive when I reached him, but my fears were proved false when I rushed through the doors to see the guards apprehending Eric and his little techie friend just in time.

"Damn it, Eric!" I hissed. "What the _fuck _did you do now?"

Eric was silent, his eyes down as he was carted towards the prison block. I turned to both Salome and Bill, both smiling devilishly at the situation before them.

"You guys are _such _fucktards." I grumbled. "I swear to god or Lilith or the fucking fairy godmother if I wake up again and you idiots are making a fucking mess out of things I will grow tired of you and rip you all to shreds!"

At that I stormed off towards my chambers, only to be met with Morrigan leaning against the door.

"What happened?" She asked me, and I groaned.

"Eric Northman tried to escape." I told her. "Stupidly, he tried to involve Bill Compton who as we both know is a flaming fucking idiot, and ratted him out to Salome. I swear the longer I'm gone from vampire civilization the stupider they get! What happened to the good old days when all we did is eat and fuck in the shadows and laugh as the humans made up ridiculous myths about us?"

"My lady-" She stopped when I threw her a look. "I mean, Elektra. This is why I wish we could just do away with these senseless egotistical halfwits and go back to our old life. One _without _that child Steve Newlin and his three thousand year old boyfriend."

I sighed. "It's too late for that now. Things are already in motion that I alone cannot even stop. We have to continue here until we are called somewhere else… or at least until I can figure out a way to get Eric out of here."

"Why do you care about him so much?" She questioned desperately. "I would think it was because he was a child of Godric but you pay no mind to Nora."

"Nora is lost and only a miracle would bring her back." I muttered. "And while I still have a trace of hope, right now this is where she wants to be. Eric is _incarcerated _and Lord only knows when the True Death will be upon him. These people are mad. They have no sense of reality."

"Then what can we do?" Morrigan pleaded. "If they are all as lost as her, how do we lead them back to the truth?"

I pursed my lips, turning away in thought. "We're going to have to take the right paths from now on. We must remind them all of what their lives were before they were infected with the blood of Lilith. It will be a slow path and perhaps a hopeless one, but we have to try. I feel that Bill is the weakest. We must start with him and from there this regime will fall to pieces. Or at least we hope it will…"

While the other ladies of the Authority tended to dress in elegant dresses and high heels, I chose a much more sensible route. I never knew when I was going to have to end someone and I didn't feel like getting blood on my nice cloths.

I opted for the simpler route. A pair of my finer skinny jeans and nicely fitting t-shirt with whatever rock band I was itching to represent that day. (The heavy guitars tended to entrance me just as much as the beats and whistles I used to dance around the fires of the goddess' temple with.) To top it off I'd throw on a pair of boots and some shadowy eye makeup and be on my way.

It was like this that I walked down the hall of the prison block, watching as the human's shied away from me in fear. I ignored them as I always do before approaching the cell containing a very airheaded thousand year old Viking.

I watched as he paced back and forth, his hands still bound and his head low. He knew I was there but he was choosing to subject me to the silent treatment, something he would surely think twice about once he heard what I had to say.

"So, all idiotic tendencies set aside, you tried your best." I pointed out to him. "Which, as I previously pointed out, was stupid. Mostly because instead of telling _me _and asking for _my _help you chose to talk to Bill."

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Eric grumbled.

"Eric, Bill has changed." I told him. "And not entirely for the better. I've tasted his blood and seen his mind. He believes in Lilith not only because she is god to him but because she alone means that his life isn't a damned one. However, between the two of us, I don't give a shit whether I'm damned or not. I'm perfectly happy being a blood sucking demon, but maybe that's where my morals are lacking."

Eric was silent for a few moments before deciding to speak. "He was the only one that could get Salome's blood."

"Which in the end you did not use, is that correct?" I sighed. "Think things _through_, Eric. If you're going to take Nora, then take her and use her blood for access. If Bill's being an egotistical bastard, you _don't _tell him what you're about to do and you leave with no one the wiser!"

"I know!" Eric snapped. "I know, okay? It was a moment of weakness."

I hissed and shook my head before moving to lean against the bars.

"If you trust me, Eric, I can get you out of here." I whispered lowly. "I can save these people and I might even possibly be able to save Bill. But you can't do this alone. You're not as clever as you think you are."

Eric was silent before turning his head to look up at her. "Why do you want to help me? What have I ever done but disobey you and try to get between you and Godric?"

I smirked, remembering very well the jealousy Eric had felt at the close bond she and Godric had had. "Maybe I like you, Eric. You're a cold hearted bastard, but you know how to do it right. And you're not all bad, which is a plus."

Eric shook his head. "I don't know how to do much right anymore."

"Oh, hush up." I rolled my eyes. "No one needs a pity party. Now sit tight. I've got a plan brewing and if I play my cards right, all will be well soon."

With that I blew a kiss over my shoulder and turned to leave him alone once again.

When I walked back into the meeting room, Eric's former accomplice was already a puddle on the floor as the Authority vampires held their arms open in some sort of prayer. I grimaced at them, shaking my head at their hostility.

"Where were you?" Salome asked once she opened her eyes and saw me approaching. "All Authority members were supposed to be present here for the execution."

"Oh, me, oh, my." I tapped my lip with my index finger playfully. "It seems I must've forgotten. Oh, well. I'm here now and I am _hungry._"

I kept a sweet smile on my face as I examined all of them. "What about you Russell? I bet you're starving! Shall we grab a bite to eat?"

Russell chuckled lightly. "Well, all this talk of killing has made me positively ravenous! Who wants to go out and eat?"

"Well, I'd just love to join you. Oh, Morrigan?" I smiled, loving the way Morrigan appeared at my side the moment I summoned her.

"Yes, my lady?" Morrigan asked.

"I'm going to step out for some dinner with Russell here, would you mind watching over my quarters and making sure no one plants any silver bombs and such?" I turned my head to smiled warmly at Salome and Bill.

"No one here wishes to hurt you." Salome tried to promise but I simply laughed.

"Oh, please, Salome, spare me your ancient lies." I appeared at her side just to tap her on the shoulder before turning to Russell. "Shall we?"

Russell turned to his new pet and gave him a wry smile. "Steve?"

The rat smiled back at him. "I could eat."

"Reverend Newlin has a very important TV appearance tomorrow." Salome interjected. "He needs to prepare."

"Well I thought the book of fucking Lilith wanted us to go out and hunt." Russell smarted off. "Or is there some chapter where we're supposed to be sitting around memorizing index cards?"

"Let him have some fun." Rosalyn suggested, irritated herself. "Every one's become such a sour puss, lately."

"Excellent!" I clapped my hands before turning back to give Morrigan a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have fun, darling."

"What are you in the mood for?" Newlin chirped softly.

"I was thinking Greek." Russell told him but I merely cringed.

"Ick." I shook my head. "I'm not in the mood for intoxicated right now. I think I'll slide on over to the French Quarter. Wiccans and psychics always tend to have a bittersweetness to them that I just adore."

"Suit yourself." Russell gagged.

At that the three of us turned away and I kept a calmed grin on my face as we passed through the doors and entered the elevator. I watched the doors close with a new glimmer in my eyes at the prospect of what the night would bring us.


	7. Chapter 6

Needless to say once the two dimwits had found their preferred fraternity I slipped away. Neither feeding nor killing me interested me at the moment, but I was very curious about one tiny little thing. Something my attention had been keenly drawn to over the passing days, and something I was most certainly going to figure out.

So when I showed up on the doorstep of Sookie Stakehouse I kept my most innocent air about me. Calmly I knocked on the door, waiting patiently until a little blond girl dressed in a cute pair of pajamas peeked through the glass at me. I smiled kindly at her, keeping my fangs tucked away tight.

She looked at me with suspicious eyes, but opened the door none the less. However she kept an intelligent distance from the doorway, obviously familiar with stranger vampires coming to her at night to devour her for what I now noticed was the sweetest smelling blood I had ever experienced. Though I had been around a long time I had only rarely smelled faerie blood and never tasted it. I knew I would never be able to obtain the control to hold myself back from killing an innocent creature of light, so I kept my distance. At least for now.

"Can I help you?" Sookie asked me.

"Yes, I hope so." I told her as I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket. "My name is Elektra. I'm a friend of Eric's."

Sookie looked taken aback at first, examining me up and down again and I smirked just a little when I realized she was sizing me up.

"Well then I guess this conversation is over." Sookie attempted to close the door on me but I pushed it back open with my hand.

"Sookie, I'd like to keep this civilized, however I am going to warn you that if you don't invite me in I'm just going to come right in anyways." I gave her a friendly grin backed by a fierce look in my eyes.

"You can't do that." Sookie argued and I laughed before shoving the door open farther and taking several steps past Sookie into her humble abode.

"Oh, honey, I've been around for a while, you'd be surprised what I _can_do." I told her as I took in the scenery. "What a lovely house you have."

"How did you do that?" Sookie demanded before I turned back to her.

I simply raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at the still open door. She sighed and shut it before crossing her arms and looking back at me.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Ah, finally! Kindness reigns." I threw my hands up in mock praise. "Listen, Sookie, I don't have time to spare you the gory details but I do know that you're very dear to not only one but two vampires that I have a lot of stock invested in. I want to know why."

"Do what?" She asked incredulously.

"Bill Compton and Eric Northman." I snapped. "Please do me the kind favor of telling me what you mean to the both of them."

"I-I don't know!" She stuttered. "We had a thing, I guess! I don't know what else to tell you."

"Compton was your consort, am I correct?" I asked her much calmer now.

"Yes, I suppose." Sookie muttered. "What does this have to do with anything? Do you know where they are?"

"I do, however I have not the privilege to share that information." I told her.

"Are they okay?" She asked.

"Yes, as long as they behave, they will live." I said. "You are fae, are you not?"

"I am…" She answered.

"Well that's interesting." I told her. "Do you have any idea why Compton would have gone bat-shit crazy in the last few months, besides the epic heartbreak you cast upon him?"

"I…" Sookie shook her head, looking just as dumbfounded as I had imagined she would be.

She was ignorant in the sense of what was going on with vampire kind nowadays, that I was sure. However that was about to change when a knock came to her door and I tilted my head to the shadow on the other side of the curtain. Sookie did the same, confused as to what other vindictive vampire could be calling on her at this time of night.

"Open it." I demanded and she slowly walked towards the door, peeking past to see someone she apparently knew.

However once she opened the door I got a fresh whiff of baby vampire and I pulled Sookie back, throwing her against the stairs as I grabbed the man by the throat and threw him down on the porch, my fangs bared and ready to strike just before Sookie screamed for me to stop.

"No please! I know him!" Sookie pleaded just before running to the doorway and seeing how the man beneath me was now writhing and snapping his own set of fangs at me. She halted just beyond the doorway and I screamed at her to get back.

"But that's Mike…" Sookie muttered, still hovering just beyond the door frame.

"Obviously not!" I snatched up the vampire and held him just beyond her reach, showing her the way he snarled and tried to snap at her throat.

With a single movement I beheaded the vampire, blood splattering on both me and Sookie as well as her nice porch. I growled to myself, realizing my favorite leather jacket was now covered in dead vampire remains. I looked up at Sookie with a less-than-delighted look on my face, now noticing her hands covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes. But when she saw I was looking she sobered up, putting on a tough face and finally stepping back into the house.

I placed both my hands on either side of the door frame, giving her a good stern look.

"Miss Stackhouse it seems you now owe me a favor." I told her. "It may be ten or even twenty years from now, but you better remember I just saved your little faerie life."

"Why?" She said through gritted teeth. "Why did you protect me?"

"Because the only way I'm going to win the war that's started brewing is by keeping both Eric and Bill happy." I told her. "And while both are reluctant to admit it, you still mean something to them. So technically they both owe me a favor too. I'll make sure and inform them of that later. But right now I want you to go back into your house, I want you to call the police. You got attacked by a vampire, and you yourself hit his bloody head off with that shovel sitting right over there." I pointed to the edge of the porch where a rather large garden shovel was propped up against the banister. "You are not going to mention me, and believe me I will know if you do. Just know that I don't make empty threats, and if you speak a single word to anyone about me I will tear up every single person you've ever met and leave the pieces on your doorstep. Understood?"

Sookie nodded, her eyes wide as I stepped back to wipe the goo off of my arms.

"Well then, I shall see you soon." I gave her a fanged smile before disappearing into the skies.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well I'm thinking about turning this into GodricxOC because the more I write it the more I fall in love with the concept (and Godric... he's such a beautiful character to write.) So give me your thoughts and I'll decide from there. There will definitely still be some EricxOC, but more Godric in the end.**

When I charged back into the Authority, fresh human blood still on my lips and hands to cover up the vampire stench now covering me, Morrigan was there to greet me. She handed me a wet towel with which I wiped most of the blood off my face with, handing over my ruined jacket with a frown.

"Where is Bill?" I asked her.

"He's by that ridiculous shrine again." She grumbled. "Lord only knows why."

"I suppose so." I gave her a sly smile. "Thank you, Morrigan, that'll be all."

With that she disappeared down the hall. I shoved open the doors of the sanctuary expecting to see Bill fawning over the blood of his false deity but instead I found something even more particular. Bill stood over a bound Eric and his insane sister, putting a drop of blood on Eric's tongue.

"No!" I hissed, holding Bill by his throat within the next millisecond. "Give me one reason I shouldn't rip your throat out right now."

I watched the way he gripped the blood so carefully to be careful it didn't fall out and I had half a mind to snatch it and throw it against the wall. But I didn't as Eric whimpered behind me. Instead and I shoved Bill back and watched him slide before turning back to shove Nora away and brush the hair out of Eric's teary eyes. I hated seeing him like this, so vulnerable. He looked positively weak, and I knew he despised it just as much as I did.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, but he didn't answer, just avoided my gaze. I turned away, enraged by the time I saw Nora taking in her very own drop of poison. "Nora! Damn you-"

"We will meet her together." Nora declared as Bill placed the blood carefully back in its case.

"You're all monsters." I snarled as Eric slumped down at my side.

"Take it in, Eric." Nora pleaded softly as she hovered a few feet away, too afraid to come any closer. And with good reason. "She is in you."

Eric grunted, not daring to open his eyes almost as if he tried to force the drug out of him, not succeeding. I growled as Bill was a blur that disappeared out the door. Without much interest in him now, I moved to look back over at Eric where Nora now had her arms around him almost comfortingly.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this, Nora?" I demanded. "I am ashamed to even know your name-"

I cut myself off when Eric looked up, blinking weakly at the air in front of him. I knew he saw something, and I knew I needed to see it too but there was no way I was partaking in their little blood ritual. Lucky for me, I didn't need Lilith's blood to travel to other plains of consciousness. Instead of drinking of that polluted fluid I reached out with my mind, touching Eric's and watching as a cloud of red mist whirled in front of him and the most beautiful creature appeared before him.

"Godric…" I whimpered.

Nora gasped. "No."

"I tried…" Eric pleaded with him as Godric gazed at the three of us in the same calm manner he always would. "I tried to save her."

"My children…" He told them before turning his gaze over to me. "My lover…"

I gasped, a hole being ripped in my chest at the very sound of his voice. I recognized his beautiful florescent blue eyes and they made me feel just as loved as they always did. Even in hard times his gaze would always calm me more than any other.

"Father." Nora spoke. "How have you come?"

"My blood is in you." He told her. "I'm with you always."

"No." Nora shook her head and now more than ever I just wanted to smack her across her face. "You left me centuries ago. The blood of Lilith is within me now."

"Lilith is a godless god." He told her sternly. "She will lead you and all around you to destruction."

"How can you say that?" Nora demanded. "After all the years that you and I and Eric hunted and killed together! How can you tell me it's wrong?"

"Because I have done what you fail to do." He said. "I've evolved."

"Please save her, father." Eric pleaded with her, and I almost wanted to look to him and wipe the forming tears from his face but I couldn't rip my gaze away from Godric. "She is lost."

"No. No. I am sworn to Lilith." Nora's stubborn voice cut through my infatuation with looking at my dead lover, and I snapped my head towards her.

"Nora, how can you disgrace your maker as you do?" I snapped. "He gave you second life and you curse him with your toxic words!"

"Hush, my love." Godric gave me a smile that melted my anger into pity. "Eric is right, she is lost. She will need both yours and Eric's help to find her way again. I trust you with my children, my love. As if you were their mother, I trust you with them."

A tear fell down my cheek and I choked on a sob. "Godric, I…"

I trailed off when the red mist appeared again and out of it walked a dark skinned naked woman, one who I could only come to know as Lilith. I gasped, my eyes wide as Godric kept his gaze steady on me.

"Please…" Nora whispered. "Please spare him Lilith!"

I watched as the wretched monster wrapped her arms around my beloved and I cried out in fear. I kept my eyes on Godric in the last moments, watching as he told me with only his gaze that his love for me would not die with him. I fell to my own knees in agony, wishing only for it to be over.

"Fight her!" Eric yelled. "You must fight her!"

"It is not I who must fight her." He told us as he looked back down at his progenies.

I cried out as Lilith ripped her nails across his precious porcelain throat, blood pouring from the wounds just before she ripped off his head and his body exploded onto her. My screams were joined with that of Eric and Nora as we watched the man we love desecrated by the monstrous beast that was Lilith.

"No, no, no!" I snarled, my fangs baring as Lilith disappeared in another cloud of bloody mist. "Eric!"

I appeared at his side as he fell into relentless tears, his sister doing the same.

"What have you done, Nora? What have you done...?" I told her as she looked into my eyes weakly, and with my words I saw her break. What remained of her eternal soul shattered into pieces and she was lost.

Instantly I realized that this madness was not caused by her disrespect for her maker, but for her loneliness and feelings of abandonment over the centuries she had spent without Godric. But watching him die right before her eyes made her look even frailer than the moment I saw her ridden with the plague so many years ago. And with that brokenness I saw a deep regret, one that I accepted and forgave in that very moment.

Godric was right. These two were now my children, whether I liked it or not. I would protect her even as I protect my own progeny, and that was for certain.

So I took them in my arms, letting them cry in my arms as I vowed to make Bill Compton pay for what he had done.


	9. Chapter 8

Godric had been my everything at one point in time. He had been my rock, my warmth and most of all my comfort. His blood had been my addiction, his love my every need. And it had all led up to that first night, when blood soaked the beaches of battle and Persian soldiers screamed and cried in never ending agony. I had been back in Greece for as long as the Persian Wars thrived, and now I watched diligently what would later be known as the Battle of Mycale. I was only sad then because I knew that soon these wars would end and I would be left to fend for myself again, no dying corpses to feed from therefore being forced to feed on living humans yet again.

It was a dark time in my life. I was fairly new, only about fifteen hundred years old (which felt young for me) and just discovering the great power that my mother goddess had amplified with the vampire blood coursing through my veins. I was a wandering shadow, drawn to this place by my hunger and the fact that food was literally pouring out on the ground before me. And once the fires died down and the fatally wounded were left to die, I appeared out of the fogs and took what I needed.

At least I did until that one night, when I watched from the tree line as the soldiers retreated back to camp, not bothering to tend to their dead or even their crushed enemies. I waited patiently for them to disappear, and was very careful not to get caught. I had no interest in drawing the attention of the humans, though some of the vampires I had met along the way had hardly given a care.

There I had waited, and there I saw a small blur pass me by and sink his teeth into a nearly dead Grecian warrior. He had such odd markings all over his body, and it interested me enough to make myself known. I had no fear of him or of any other vampire because even at my young age I was bound to be stronger than them, thanks to my goddess given gift.

"Who are you?" I asked him as I appeared at his side, speaking my fluent Greek.

He removed his fangs from the poor soul beneath him and slowly looked up at me, and that one look was most likely how I fell in love with him in the first place.

He was so young, probably two years older than me when I was turned. His eyes wreaked of innocence hidden carefully behind malice and I loved the simple fact that he _wanted_to be good. Just like me, who didn't ask for the darkness I was cursed with, he did not want to become this monster, but was given no choice. And not to mention his sweet, sweet face…

Even covered in blood he was so beautiful. With brilliant azure eyes that locked on mine and burrowed deep in my soul.

"Godric." He spoke his name, and his voice astounded me. He spoke with an odd accent, like he was just learning the language. "Who are you?"

"Elektra." I muttered.

"Elektra." He repeated and it sent shivers down my body.

I knew he felt it too by the way he looked at me. He stood up, just in front of me, and for the rest of the night we didn't speak, we just looked at each other. Wondering so many things, wanting so many things. We had eternity to speak, but looking at him right now was all I needed, and it was all I would take.

I closed my eyes to the tears as I sat in my chambers, remembering that night like it took place just yesterday. I watched the memory fade into the image of Godric melting to the floor like left over ice cream and I wanted to scream. But I didn't, because strength was one of my treasured attributes and I would cherish it until the very day I met the true death myself.

"Elektra."

The voice cut through the pain like a butter knife, slow and painful. I didn't even need to turn my head to see it was Eric. I could feel his pain as if it were my own, as if I myself was his maker and not my dead lover.

"Yes, Eric?" I muttered, not bothering to wipe my tears.

When he walked up behind the chair I sat in he looked down to find me holding a necklace that was almost five centuries old, one he knew Godric had given me in England after our first fight. It was a ridiculous fight, one that I don't even remember the cause of, but it had ended after a ten year separation. Godric chased me down to Rome, where he knelt before me at the Trevi Fountain and devoted his eternity to loving me…

"I came to check on you…" Eric muttered, diverting his eyes.

"You know…" I laughed quietly to myself. "I just realized how ridiculous I was to believe that Godric could ever devote himself to me forever… I partially blame myself of course. I kept this stupid thing locked away in my jewelry box for nearly a century. I never wore it… It's like I locked away his love for all this time."

"You and Godric agreed to part ways for only a hundred years-"

"And I come back at the end of those hundred years to find him turned to ashes!" I exclaimed. "And then I get a flicker of his last image and it is _ripped away_from me by this demonic god that I don't even believe in…"

"He was taken from me, too." Eric told me, moving to sit in the seat across from me.

I nodded quietly, sniffing back the tears and turning to look over to the tall blond vampire. He simply met my gaze with the same darkness that lingered in my chest.

"Eric, I want you to know something." I started, leaning forward in my seat. "Godric loved you, just as I do. You remind me so much of him, it's hard to even look at you. You have that same trait I fell in love with. You are filled with hunger and lust but you _want_to be good. It's hard, but you try…"

Eric was then kneeling in front of me, his hands encasing my face and forcing me to look at him. He pushed away the bloody tears with his thumbs and kissed my forehead. Even though he was severely lacking in age, he made me feel safe. As if he would stand behind me and hold me up even when my strength wavered. He was a safe harbor for a broken ship like me.

"Why do you act so different around me?" I finally asked him. "To others, even your sister you have such a devil-may-care attitude. You even smarted off to Godric once or twice but you've never dared to cross me."

"Because I'm not stupid." He chuckled, and it surprisingly made me want to smile. "For one, you're more powerful than me by far."

"Obviously." I breathed a soft laugh as well.

"But you were always so good to Godric, and you were good to me and Nora." Eric told me. "Many others you blocked out of your heart, but when you cared about us you cared with everything you had. You would give your lives for ours, and I respect that about you more than anyone else… Not to mention you're the sexiest creature I've ever come across."

That comment made me laugh, full out and no tears. I shook my head at him, smiling weakly.

"Though I love your sister as well, there will always be a special place in my heart for you, Eric." I told him quietly, closing my eyes and laying my head back on my chair.

"I told the others I would devote my life to Lilith." Eric finally told me after a few minutes of silence.

I opened my right eye, giving him a disapproving look before shaking my head at him. "Please tell me you were lying."

"Of course I was." He snorted. "That's not the point."

"Then please enlighten me, Eric Northman." I sighed, leaning forward to grab my glass of O negative and take a small sip of it. "But before you do, hand me that bottle of vodka over there, will you?"

Eric grimaced but handed me my Grey Goose, nonetheless. I smiled at him kindly before dumping it into my glass, spinning around the liquids until they were mixed together.

"If I am to escape unnoticed I am going to have to be trusted, at least somewhat." Eric told me.

"I can get you out of here, Eric." I said nonchalantly. "I can get Nora out too-"

"Then why don't you do it?" Eric snapped. "You say I should've asked for your help but you never thought to offer it."

In half a moment I was in Eric's face, my eyes boring into his with wrath.

"Because this _mess _that has been created is not just going to go away." I snarled. "Things have been put in motion that even I can't stop. Lilith is taking over, Eric, and not for the good of anyone but herself. I have seen it!"

I threw my hands up in defeat, standing up straight and beginning to pace through the room.

"Your temper is insatiable." Eric grumbled. "What have you seen?"

"I have seen death camps, vampires dying of _disease_, I have seen so many terrible things but I don't see enough to learn how to stop it!" I cried out. "The goddess is testing me somehow, and I just don't know why…"

"Your mother?" Eric questioned with a soft laugh. "Your mother, the ancient Greek goddess whom no one has seen or heard from since your very birth is testing you?"

"You of all people should know better than to insult my mother or her existence, Eric." I muttered, not even bothering to back up my words with actions at that point. "Obviously she hasn't directly spoken to me since the year I was turned, but I know when she's trying to get through now. My visions have her name written all over them…"

"How do you know?" He asked me and I finally took my seat again, curling my knees up to my chest.

"Because they all…" I sighed, shaking my head with a smile. "You know she's the goddess of love, right?"

"Yes, I always that's figured that's why you turned out looking how you do." He motioned to my body, causing me to glare at him with unappreciating eyes. He did always like to comment on how my own self resembled the fabled beauty of my mother. She had been the fairest of all gods and goddesses, and she had undoubtedly passed that trait down to me.

"Well, all the visions I've been having lately have been laced with the scent of hibiscus." I told her. "The smell is everywhere, just like it was back when I was a priestess to the fair mothers temple. I just know it's her trying to tell me something without breaking the new laws that have been set in place."

"Okay, you lost me." Eric said softly.

"After my turning Zeus declared no divine would ever have contact with their children again, nor would they ever have anymore demi-god offspring." I told him with a special kind of sadness in my eyes. "I should've died when I was turned. My deific half should have eaten away at the vampire blood and I should've died, but my mother saved me. And because what she did couldn't be taken back, and because part of her spell meant that no harm could ever come to me from her kin, I was allowed to keep my godly powers as well as my vampire strength and speed. Some people would've said it was a blessing but… I'm not so sure."

I knew Eric was watching me as I playing with the lace of my nightgown under my silk robe, but I didn't care. I was lost in my memories now, and even his shocked expression couldn't comfort me now.

"You never told me that." Eric muttered.

"I only ever told Godric." I said with a strained voice, shaking my head. "I shared everything with him."

Eric bowed his head. "I should go."

"Please stay." I said too quickly, grabbing his arm before he could abandon me in my pain. "In this state it's going to take a miracle to keep me from meeting the sun today."

Eric frowned, but nodded, moving to scoop me up from my chair and walked me over to the bed. He laid me down carefully on the bed, his fingers moving from my hips up the side of my body to my cheek. He brushed my caramel chocolate hair out of my face and let his fingers linger just below my lips.

My gaze didn't leave his soft expression. Only a few times had I ever seen this side of Eric, and hardly ever had it been directed at me. Eric had respected Godric far too much to lay a hand on me, but even now I was doubting my resolve. My entire being hurt, inside and out, and I wanted nothing more than to stop the pain.

_Godric is gone. _I thought to myself as Eric leaned down, brushing his lips across my cheek and kissing down my jawline.

The simple notion brought on a new wave of anguish and I was thrown into a pool of desperation, clutching Eric's hair and bringing his lips down to meet mine.

**A/N: At this point I'm still not sure whether I'm going to use Godric or Eric, but Godric is looking pretty good... Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

It didn't bother me that when I woke up the following night Eric was already gone. I hadn't put much stock into dumping my broken heart on him, and that I was certain of.

It did bother me that when I walked out into the hall Morrigan was standing against the wall with her arms crossed in a scolding manner. I grimaced at her, knowing good and well that she knew exactly what had happened last night. She herself had tried to comfort me (in a non-sexual manner, of course) and I had sent her away almost instantly.

"What?" I shrugged. "Comfort comes in many forms."

"How was it?" She asked as she followed me down the hall.

I chuckled. "I won't lie, it was nothing short of magnificent."

Morrigan laughed just as I pushed the doors open into the conference room. Inside sat the Authority around the table, all talking work and politics, as usual. I took a nice comfy seat next to Bill, smirking at him when he gave me a disdainful look.

"Are we seriously sitting her discussing education reform?" Russell asked sarcastically, catching my interest in the conversation. "Are we vampires or school moms?"

"The word is sacred." Salome said softly, making me giggle in my seat.

"How do you suppose we seize our 'rightful' place in the hierarchy of beings when we're helpless as hamsters for twelve hours out of the day?" Russell asked her.

"That is the way we were created." Kibwe told him.

"But it's not how we have to remain." Russell informed him, making me raise an eyebrow.

I watched as Russell stood and Bill's shoulders tensed, and I instantly knew where this conversation was going.

"The legends are true." Russell assured us, his eyes moving over to me as I tilted my head at him. "The blood of the fae allows us to daywalk. Compton? Northman? You've both drunk from the same faerie I have."

"And you know it lasts a few minutes at most before you fry." Eric told him harshly, making me smile with pride.

"The Wright brothers first flight lasted twelve seconds; did they turn to each other and say 'Twelve seconds is pretty good, let's give up and try something else!'" Russell ranted. "We harness the blood, we study it. We capture another faerie, even, and breed them. If the Japanese can synthesize human blood, why can't we do the same with faerie blood?"

"Because _we _are of the night!" Salome insisted as she stood her ground. "The sun is forbidden. Faerie's are an abomination."

"Their blood is like sucking on heaven!" Russell argued as he stepped towards Salome. "You know what I wish? I wish I had just one drop of faerie blood to stuff down your pie hole!"

"I saved you Russel." Salome's tone was warning. "I can put you back in the ground."

At her words Russell grabbed her by the throat and snapped her towards a nearby pillar, causing her to call out as she collided with it before slamming down to the ground. The others stood, hissing in their Guardian's defense but Morrigan and I kept our seats. I even threw my feet up on the table and leaned back for maximum effect. I was simply watching the show.

"Oh please!" Russell snapped at Bill and Eric. "Give me an excuse to _kill the both of you!_ Well, hell. Why not all of you?"

Russell flashed to stand on the table, causing me to clap and smile in amusement.

"I am three thousand years old!" Russell yelled, outdoing his own theatrics. "I am stronger than all of you combined!" –at this comment I simply shook my head- "How long did you think I would be your lapdog?! I offered you the opportunity to share in the greatest advancement in the history of our race and the small-mindedness of your _religion _had literally kept you in the dark! You can have your Lilith! I will not be constrained by your God or anyone else's. I will have the sun!"

Russell disappeared faster than the blink of a human eye and I clapped heartily. "Well, I can't say I didn't see that coming."

"And you did nothing!" Kibwe spat. "You are obviously more powerful than him."

"This is true, but you see, I didn't _want _to stop him." I shrugged. "Plus he's slow. I'll give him a day or so's head start. Then I'll hunt him down and rip his arrogant little brain out of his head."

I stood up briskly. "Well, I assume this meeting is over? I have breakfast waiting in my quarters."

I didn't wait for an answer before disappearing out the door, Morrigan at my side.

An hour later a knock came to my door. I dropped the arm of the poor middle-aged man who had served as a meal for my progeny and I, but taking pride in the fact that I had left him alive. I motioned for him to leave and he did so, answering the door on his way out.

Nora stepped past the human, double-taking the fact that there was now a lone human walking the halls, but I didn't care. And neither did Morrigan as she fell back on my bed, propped up on her elbows. She watched curiously as Nora advanced forward.

"Nora." I said quietly. "I'm not sure whether to be delighted or pissed that you've come for a visit."

"I came to speak with you…" Nora gave a quick glance to Morrigan who smirked back at her. "Alone, perhaps?"

"Morrigan does not judge, love." I assured her. "And she's not a snitch either. Anything you say to me, you can safely say in front of her."

"No, it's fine." Morrigan stood, appearing next to the door to throw me a quick kiss before disappearing outside.

I smiled at her before looking back over at Nora. "Please, have a seat."

I motioned to the same seat Eric had occupied just a night before, but I tried not to think about that.

"What can I help you with, darling?" I asked her as I leaned back, studying her nervous form.

Nora avoided eye contact with me, but she spoke clear. "I came to apologize. For what I've done, for everything. You were right. I have disgraced Godric…"

I tilted my head at the bloody tears forming in her eyes and sighed before leaning forward and placing my hand on her knee.

"You have not disgraced Godric." I told her. "This simple revelation has proved so. He was once lost, too. As was I. But, as he said, he has evolved. And now, so have you. I'm proud of you, Nora."

Nora shook her head, tears finally falling. "You have no reason to be. You were always there for me. You and Eric. And Godric. Even though I knew he favored Eric more, he loved me."

I pursed my lips, knowing she was right. Godric did favor Eric over Nora and there had been nothing I could ever do about it besides give her as much attention as I could. But even I had failed her. I had almost lost faith in the possibility of saving her, when all it took was a few words from Godric and the desecration of her maker before her eyes to bring her back to us.

"I don't know what to do." Nora muttered, and I stood, pulling her to her feet as well.

I grasped her hands in mine before kissing her forehead. "Go to Eric. I will find a way to get the two of you out of here. I must stay- no, do not argue." I brushed her hair back at her objection. "I must stay for the good of the both of you, and the good of vampirekind."

"But will we see you again? Soon?" Nora asked. "You're the closest thing to a maker I have left…"

"Shhh." I hushed her and wrapped her in my arms. "You will see me again. I promise. Now go."

I turned her towards the door and pushed her towards it, watching before she left. Turmoil writhed inside of me but I didn't let her see it. However when the door closed and I was sure she was gone I turned to the fire, my eyes watching it as I searched my brain for answered.

It was then that I realized I wouldn't have any answers. The answers I needed would have to come from the source, and by the source, I meant my mother.

**Review review review! :D **


End file.
